Nyūyoku!
by Randuril
Summary: Kagome estaba a punto de explotar por aquellos sentimientos que la desbordaban, por aquellas palabras que no se animaba a decir. [InuKag].


Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **Nyūyoku!**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Ah, el Japón feudal.

Cada vez que Kagome salía desde el pozo de los deseos al Japón de la era Sengoku solía detenerse un instante y aspirar con fuerza el agradable aire fresco. Los aromas intensos de la naturaleza se quedaban pegados en su piel y presos en sus recuerdos. Observaba cada flor, cada brizna de hierba movida por el viento y se maravillaba de la naturaleza. ¡Era tan diferente a su mundo! Observar largos caminos sin tráfico, ciudades sin una gota de contaminación, personas humildes y sencillas, regocijaba su corazón.

Se perdía por momentos en el agradable silencio de la naturaleza, el zumbido alegre de los abejorros, o las voces de los animales en la lejanía, muchos de ellos ya extintos en su época, por lo que se maravillaba de ser la única humana de su tiempo que podía verlos con sus propios ojos.

Aquello era lo que más le gustaba de viajar tantos años al pasado. Todo era agradable y perfumado, sencillo y limpio.

Kagome aspiró con fuerza una última vez antes de ponerse en marcha. Se le hacía tarde y sus amigos debían estar esperándola en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

De pronto, Kagome frunció el ceño. Luego arrugó la nariz. De golpe recordó por qué había decidido regresar con prisa a su época y quedarse incluso un par de días más de lo que había previsto.

—¡Por fin se te da la gana aparecerte! —exclamó Inuyasha saliendo por entre los arbustos que rodeaban el pozo, y avanzando hacia ella.

Kagome se echó hacia atrás por instinto.

—Tonta… —murmuró el medio demonio—. ¿No me escuchaste llegar? Cualquier demonio o animal salvaje te podría haber atacado.

Inuyasha avanzó otro poco hacia ella. Kagome dio un nuevo paso atrás.

—¿Trajiste ramen? —preguntó Inuyasha estirando el brazo para quitarle la mochila y colgársela del hombro.

Pero Kagome escapó a su toque apretando los labios.

—Hola, Inuyasha, ¿cómo has estado? —habló ella rápidamente, avanzando y alejándose de él camino hacia la aldea.

Los ojos dorados del hanyo refulgieron. Arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó inquisitivo.

Aunque Kagome caminaba con rapidez no le costó nada dar largas zancadas y ponerse a su lado en seguida. La chica continuaba con los labios apretados, pero cuando Inuyasha estuvo junto a ella descubrió que esa técnica no era nada inteligente de su parte. Despegó los labios y aspiró varias bocanadas de aire por la boca.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? —quiso saber Inuyasha inclinándose hacia ella, observándole fijamente el perfil.

—Ah…eh… tenía que… estudiar —respondió Kagome con vaguedad, volteando el rostro a un lado, desesperada por escapar.

—¿Estudiar? —Inuyasha pareció meditar la palabra.

Kagome aceleró el paso. Para ese momento iba ya casi corriendo. Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula mientras sus ojos se encendían como una fogata. De un salto cayó delante de Kagome cortándole el paso. Ella jadeó con sorpresa.

El medio demonio la tomó por los brazos con fuerza, impidiéndole el movimiento.

—¿No habrás estado con un chico, verdad? —preguntó con voz gutural.

—Inu… Inuyasha… —susurró Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

Por un instante Kagome olvidó todo lo demás y se concentró en aquellos ojos dorados, en las manos que la sostenían con fuerza, quemándole la piel incluso a través de las mangas de su uniforme; en el cosquilleo que le provocaban en los costados, sin querer, las garras del medio demonio. Sus ojos descendieron hasta la boca de Inuyasha, observó su labio superior un poco levantado dejando ver sus dientes y la punta de un colmillo. Aquella boca tan masculina. Aquella fuerza que él irradiaba y que la había hipnotizado desde el primer momento…

Después de todo, Kagome era solo una chica soñadora de quince años, nadie podía culparla de olvidarse de todo cuando tenía a aquel chico tan cerca.

—Y-Yo… —Kagome vaciló. ¿Acaso Inuyasha estaba celoso al imaginarla a ella con otros chicos?

Las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon con una suavidad encantadora. Agitó las pestañas.

—¡Dime! —la apremió Inuyasha casi en un rugido—. Sango me estuvo hablando sobre las «citas» y lo que supuestamente hacen los chicos y las chicas en momentos así.

Él se inclinó un poco más hacia ella. Kagome abrió la boca mientras sus ojos se empañaban. Por la comisura de sus labios asomó un hilillo de saliva.

 _—¡Feh!_ —bufó Inuyasha—. Qué manera tan tonta de pasar el tiempo. ¡Recuperar la perla de Shikon es mucho más importante! ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar en juegos estúpidos con _otros_ chicos cuando…?

Pero Kagome ya no escuchó lo que hablaba. Su boca se cerró de golpe, su mente se despejó de las ensoñaciones adolescentes y soltó el aire por las fosas nasales, resoplando como un toro furioso.

Y junto con aquella cachetada de realidad fue de nuevo consciente de _aquello._ Lo que había notado desde hacía unas semanas, y que con el paso de los días se iba acrecentando más y más, sobre todo después de alguna espeluznante batalla, o cuando todos juntos descansaban en la aldea, o en los momentos en que Inuyasha cruzaba por el pozo hacia su época. ¡Ya no podía resistirlo! Kagome estaba a punto de explotar por aquellos sentimientos que la desbordaban, por aquellas palabras que no se animaba a decir.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —se indignó, deshaciéndose del agarre del medio demonio. Apretó los ojos para no verlo, agitó la cabeza para no escuchar sus protestas.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido.

—Déjame. —Kagome se cubrió la boca con una mano—. Ya déjame.

—Kagome…

Y ella estalló:

—¡Siéntate!

Durante un breve segundo las orejas de Inuyasha se irguieron ante aquella asquerosa palabra y sus cachetes se inflaron de rabia. El collar que tenía alrededor del cuello se activó y pesó como una auténtica tonelada, haciendo inevitable que el medio demonio se fuera contra el piso y masticara la fresca, verde y aromática hierba del Japón feudal.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?... Maldición —logró mascullar el pobre Inuyasha que nunca entendía por qué ella lo castigaba, pero ahora mucho menos.

Kagome ya se había alejado corriendo rumbo a la aldea. Roja de la vergüenza, con lágrimas de humillación apareciendo en sus ojos.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía decirle a él _aquello?_

¡Incluso imaginarlo la avergonzaba!

Al principio no notó nada. El peligro y la amenaza tan cercana de la muerte le nublaron los demás sentidos. Tenía mucho que asimilar como para detenerse en detalles como esos. El viaje junto a Inuyasha continuó, hicieron nuevos amigos, pasaron peligros y muchas aventuras y de pronto _aquello_ comenzó a crecer, de forma tan alarmante que ya no era capaz de dejarse cargar en la espalda de él como solía hacer antes. ¡Ni pensarlo!

Inuyasha… él… Es que… Luchaba. Era herido durante las batallas o era generosamente rociado con la sangre de sus enemigos. También corría durante horas atravesando el amplio territorio de aquel mundo.

Y nunca, _nunca_ se bañaba.

Oh, claro, se metía en el agua, por placer o accidente, pero nunca se lavaba el cuerpo. ¡Nunca usaba un jabón!

Y ciertamente no se cambiaba la ropa interior. ¡Kagome ni siquiera sabía _si_ _usaba_ ropa interior! (Sospechaba que no, pero no era como que fuera a preguntarle).

Inuyasha necesitaba con urgencia un baño, pero uno bueno, donde tres o cuatro personas lo ayudaran a tallarse con estropajo. Su haori también debía ser lavado a fondo. ¿Qué le importaba a Kagome que estuviera hecho con la piel de algún ser mitológico? ¡Hasta las ratas de fuego necesitaban un buen chapuzón!

Pero lo que más necesitaba Inuyasha era repetir esa operación periódicamente. ¿De qué valía que se bañara bien una vez cada siglo? Ella ya no podía soportarlo, y ciertamente no entendía cómo los demás amigos del grupo no comentaban nada, ¿sería por delicadeza?, ¿no querían ofender o encolerizar al hanyo?

Más aún, ¿por qué el mismo Inuyasha, con su fina nariz de perro, no se daba cuenta de lo mal que olía?

Kagome no podía entenderlo y ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaban bastante lejos de acabar con su misión de reunir los fragmentos de la perla Shikon, aún le quedaban varios meses en aquella época, quizá años. ¿Cómo aguantaría estar al lado del perro demonio hasta entonces? Lo peor de todo era que él le gustaba, ¡rayos!, lo encontraba malditamente atractivo. ¿Pero cómo sería capaz de imaginarse escenas subidas de tono con él si el hanyo olía como un auténtico demonio?

Kagome continuó corriendo y agitando la cabeza, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ya báñate… —murmuró mientras escapaba—. Báñate, Inuyasha…

De pronto, en medio de un gemido de frustración y angustia, tuvo una idea. Se detuvo de golpe, derrapando en el suelo, asustando a algunos pájaros que se alejaron volando de un árbol cercano.

—¿Será posible? —se preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

Quizá podría cambiar el hechizo del collar de dominación de Inuyasha para utilizar otra palabra. Quizá «¡báñate!», o mejor «¡enjabónate!», y así todos saldrían beneficiados. Además, Inuyasha ya no se quejaría cada vez que ella lo mandara «a sentar».

Debía hablar con la anciana Kaede. Si alguien podía hacer aquel cambio era ella, o si no, seguro que conocía a alguien que sí sabía.

Resplandeciente de alegría y esperanza, Kagome siguió camino a la aldea dando saltitos.

—Inuyasha, ¡báñate! —iba practicando por el camino—. ¡Báñate!

Y soltó una risita de alegría.

FIN

.

.

 **Nota:**

 _Nyūyoku!_ significa «¡báñate!», en contraposición a _osuwari!,_ «¡siéntate!».

.

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **randuril**

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
